


Don't Belong Here

by Words_on_Paper



Series: Of Impulses, Friends, and Running Away [1]
Category: Hiveswap, Hiveswap: Friendsim - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, MSPA Reader Has A Shitty Life, MSPA Reader Has Abandonment Issues, MSPA Reader's Origin Story, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_on_Paper/pseuds/Words_on_Paper
Summary: Your life is in shambles: your partner demeans everything you do, your friends are quick to abandon you no matter what, and currently you're sitting on a park bench with all of your emotions drained.You really don't belong here...





	Don't Belong Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Welcome to self projecting fanfiction where I project onto MSPA Reader and you all read it.
> 
> Sorry this is so short, but it's the first one and an origin story so hopefully, the length can be forgiven.

You sat on the park bench as dawn approached, painting the sky a strange gradient of purplely-indigo. Your body felt like it weighed a solid ton, you were tired, but restless all at the same time and honestly? You don't know what to do. You slummed further down on the bench and sighed into the collar of your white hoodie, you crossed and uncrossed your legs as you sat trying to figure out to do.

You didn't go back to their apartment after your argument, in all honesty, you couldn't be bothered to. It was another day at the shitshow that was your failing relationship. Your partner would openly demean you and you were expected to laugh it off and fix yourself, to make them happy because they love you. Not really, but hey, what did you know? After all, you're an orphan who grew up not knowing a single thing about a healthy relationship so your partner had to hold your hand through every step of it. You should be thankful they love you at all considering how shitty you. You never do anything they want you to do, they have to argue with you every step of way and force you, and you should apologize for being a shitty lover. Your friends were right, if you weren't such a sensitive crybaby, then your relationship would be great and you wouldn't be struggling. If you would just shut up about everything you like and feel then everything would be easy.

But right now, you're sitting on a park bench, looking at the sunrise, and attempting to think. Nothing on Earth felt real, not even your body. Your body felt like actual shit and you feel like screaming, but you did that all of last night before crashing on this bench. Your white hair was messier than usual and every part of your flawed self was on display, from the small scar that ran along your jawline to the dark bags under your eyes. Your worst self (as your partner would say) was on display, and you felt nothing from that. To be honest, you felt that your worst self was always on display which is why everyone abandoned you, even from birth.

You're useless.  
Just absolute trash.  
You shouldn't even be here.

You stand up abruptly when you feel your phone vibrate. Your screen was lit up with multiple texts from your friends and you thought they were concerned about you for once, but when opened them they were nothing, but calling you a bitch for starting the fight, for how ungrateful you were, and so on and so on. 

There's nothing here for you at all.

What ever hope you felt was dashed and you grip your phone tightly. You quickly turned it off and threw it into the nearby lake where it landed with a plop, and you felt some tears slip so you roughly rubbed your face with your hoodie sleeves and thought even harder because you were fed up with Earth, with living your shitty life here.

You wanted to be anywhere, but here.

*****

When you regain consciousness, you are inside a tiny rocket ship getting ready to blast off, and if your body wasn't in a state of paralyzed horror you probably would be struggling to escape the rocket, but you were too confused to figure it out before you were blasting off. You felt your body smash into the seat and your stomach felt like it dropped as you blasted away from Earth. Everything felt like it was suddenly too much and you close your eyes in fear as you feel the ship buckle as it travels and suddenly there was a stillness to the ascent. You slowly open your eyes and look out the window at the inky black and you are washed in calm.

You have no idea where you were going as you broke away from the Earth’s atmosphere and as you looked back at the blue orb in the blackness of space, you couldn’t help but think about how pretty it was from up here.

But you didn’t belong there and maybe the vacuum of space would be more welcoming…

You could only hope it was.


End file.
